Soft Whispers
by KingRabbit
Summary: "To so many, he was an innocent boy who was thrown into a dark, dirty world that didn't deserve his light. However, for two other exorcists, he was a tainted child that carried the marks of their claim." Yaoi KandaxLavixAllen Don't like? Don't read.


**Well that's one way to get off a bout of writers block. XD the next chapter of in the light of the full moon should be up soon to those who are reading that. For now, enjoy a threesome. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might write another if everyone likes/wants it.**

**Enjoy.**

Soft Whispers

The halls were silent, calm, still. No one in sight; not a soul to be found in the thick darkness of night. In the distance, one might hear the clanking and groaning from the science division hard at work, but one might also hurt oneself if they tried. The stone was cool, still holding a slight warmth from the heated sun, but it was quickly fading, much to the relief of the building's occupants. The air was heavy with humidity, forcing almost all to sleep with the blankets off and in as little clothing as possible while still remaining concealed. If one were to press themselves against the heavy wooden doors of an occupied room, one could hear the groans and tired grumbles of the men and women who only wanted to sleep in peace. The heat was truly unbearable.

If one were to press themselves against a certain door, however, one would hear groans and grumbles as well, just for a completely different reason.

The room belonged to a young male, an exorcist of sixteen years in age, short with well-groomed hair the color of fresh snow under a full moon, skin a mere few shades darker. It was the only indication that he was not a walking, talking, breathing corpse who could devour a whole town's food supply and still have room for desert. He had excellent manners and would hesitate to harm the living without provocation. He had a gentle voice that easily carried his feelings; a smile that never seemed to leave his face, even in the direst of situations. He carried himself with pride and a straight spine despite the weight on his shoulders. To so many, he was an innocent boy who was thrown onto a dark, dirty world that didn't deserve his light.

However, for two other exorcists, he was a tainted child that carried the marks of their claim.

.

.

.

Soft panting escaped Allen's lithe body, his chest rising at a semi-rapid pace. His head was tilted back and to the left, exposing his neck to his raven-haired lover's demanding mouth; his teeth and lips. His hands pulled at the rope that held them above his head. The rope was crimson red, normally used for holding up Kanda's hair. He shuddered, his body tensing and shivers racked his lower half as the wondering hands of a redhead stroked his inner thighs, high and close to a part of him that was aching for either of the two above him to do something, anything. He shuddered again, torso twisting, trying to convey his need without speaking. It was an unspoken agreement for them not to talk, or perhaps it was a test to see if the youngest would break and beg for what all three knew he wanted. Whatever the case, he could not voice his longing.

And oh how he longed for it. There was only so much he could do for himself when both of his lovers were away from his side.

He gasped as his samurai's talented - oh so talented - mouth closed itself over a particular spot just bellow his jaw, making his mind go blank and the blood pound in his ears. He had a hard time to swallow, not quite sure how to do the motion anymore. When the feeling was gone, he gave Kanda a soft smile, almost as a thank-you.

The Asian exorcist just smirked in pride, knowing what he did and how he did it. The look made Allen blush, a tingle flaring to life beneath his skin. He bit his swollen bottom lip, squirming but held still by Lavi's hands on his legs and Kanda's hands on his shoulders.

He jumped suddenly and Lavi's hands switched to his naval, stroking moving up his shirt and rumpling the fabric as he made to tease his perked nipples. Kanda leaned back, giving the redhead more room to work as they all but switched places by some signal. The redhead now toyed with the buttons on his shirt while the raven-haired male pushed the bottom of the shirt up so he could access the milky skin beneath.

Allen's panting grew heavier and he arched beautifully into Lavi's touches. The movement allowed Kanda to tug at his plain white boxers until the rested just below his thin hipbones. Allen inhaled sharply, shivering in anticipation. Why did they always drag it out? Why couldn't they just take him and make him forget his own name?

It wasn't fair.

They could do it whenever they wanted, having been on a mission together. But now they were back and all Allen wanted was them to stop teasing.

He groaned in frustration, the sound fading out into a breathless moan as Kanda dipped his tongue into his bellybutton and Lavi undid the last three buttons of his shirt. The redhead leaned in, suckling and harshly biting his nipples, licking and soothing the sting afterwards.

Allen's eyes rolled back, his mouth open and closing as he tried and failed to draw in breath. He whimpered, tossing his head back and forth as the combination between Kanda's more ghosting caresses mingled with Lavi's rough bites.

They always did that, alternating between light and harsh, each taking a turn with the style of touches, where they touched. It was like an erotic game of tag-teaming that left Allen a whimpering, frustrated mess.

He could feel the heat pool, could feel his skin form moisture, felt dizzy from the heat of what they were doing and the temperature the room already was. His toes curled and his heels dug into the mattress, nails dug into his palms.

He just wanted them to give him his release. He could feel the coil in his lower stomach winding tighter, tighter; could feel the burning, scorching lava pool and begin to overflow. Yet they still didn't let him...

He whimpered - his way of begging. They ignored him, holding and dangling him over the figurative cliff, letting his fingers skim the surface of his oblivion but never more than that. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting back his frustrated tears. So close... So close...

He gasped again as Kanda bit his hipbone; as Lavi gently placed butterfly kisses down his ribs.

Tighter and tighter... So close... Almost there...

As if they sensed it, they simultaneously stopped their torturous touches, leaving him to cool off and sob quietly.

Allen hiccupped, feeling so frustrated and angry and absolutely, uncontrollably aroused. His mind was spinning from his inability to release and it drove him mad. He shuddered, yanking desperately at the binds on his arms. If they were only free, then at least he could help himself. But like this, he couldn't do anything.

Opening his tear-filled mercury eyes, Allen looked desperately at both his lovers, one on each side of him.

"Please..." He begged in a pitiful whisper, pulling once more at his binds. "Please... Just let me..."

Lavi was the first to cave, the redhead unable to resist the kicked-puppy look his lover was giving him. Kanda was no different though he'd never admit it. He was glad Lavi caved; he would have lasted a split second longer otherwise. Not with the way the boy's infantile features set into that expression.

Lavi kissed his forehead before licking away his salty tears while Kanda quickly stripped him of his boxers, earning a relieved yet thoroughly surprised moan from their white-haired exorcist.

Allen felt Kanda tap his hip; a silent request and he lifted his hips in response. The white boxers were slipped down and off his legs, leaving him in nothing but the open black button-up. He turned his head toward Lavi, tilting his chin forward in his own silent request. The redhead obliged kissing him softly, gently before licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth willingly, eagerly and quickly met the invading tongue with his own. The two muscles danced to an intricate rhythm, rubbing and twining until both were sore from the movements.

Lavi cupped his jaw with one hand, angling his head better while the other rested beside them, holding him up so he didn't crush his Allen.

Allen gave a cry of shock, eyes flying open and body freezing, fuzzy mid going completely blank. Lavi leaned away, looking down at where Kanda was sucking hard on Allen's arousal. The boy stared blankly at the ceiling, gasping for breath and clawing at the headboard; knees bent and legs spread to allow Kanda more room.

Kanda glanced up and smirked around Allen's stiff member. He pressed his tongue flat against the side, trailing it up as he lifted himself off. Moving down to the left, he kissed Allen's thigh as his hands stroked and pumped the boy. He kissed the base, adding a gentle nip that proved to be the boy's undoing.

Allen choked on his breath, mind reeling and blank, completely frozen at the force of his sudden release. His body wasn't functioning and he didn't think he was breathing. Not that he cared, so lost in the pleasure as he was. Someone could probably break every bone in his body and he would notice or feel it.

Slowly, he blinked himself back into the present, where he could feel both lovers licking up the product of is release. He blushed and slowly moved his hips, alerting them to his "return" from heaven. Three eyes looked at him and he smiled gently at them, still a bit high. He could see red fill their faces, more in the redhead's than the other. He yawned, shaking his head and propping his knees higher, legs wider.

A clear invitation.

They looked at each other for a moment before Kanda shrugged and moved off the bed, heading for the washroom while Lavi settled between his legs, bringing his arousal back to life.

Allen gasped in surprise, having been watching Kanda as he walked, entranced by the fluidity that he moved with in his training pants. He jerked his head back to Lavi as the redhead leaned in, engulfing him and making him see stars. Damn him being a Bookman and so knowledgeable in everything. He dug his nails into his palms, tossing his head to the side a giving a breathless cry, panting and moaning. He tried to buck his hips, only to be held down as Lavi sucked on his tip, teasing the slit with his tongue. He grazed down the underside with his teeth, drawing a long, low throaty moan from his Allen as the boy arched, completely losses in the feeling.

This was how they wanted him and he looked up just in time to see Kanda flick off the bathroom light, bathing them once more in moonlight. He grinned at the samurai, still pumping Allen and cradling his sack. The raven-haired exorcist smirked before showing off the bottle of apple-scented body lotion he'd dug up. Rolling his eyes, he returned his attention to Allen, who was whimpering from the force of the pleasure. Moving away, Lavi settled on his side, placing his hand back where it had just been and kissing the underside of Allen's hickey-covered neck. He was going to be pissed when he saw just how high the marks were placed. But whatever. Lavi nipped at the line of his jaw, making him gasp. In a way, they'd each claimed the different sensitive spots on their Allen, each having a few spots of their own. But then again, where WASN'T this boy sensitive?

As Lavi distracted their Allen, Kanda took his previous place between his legs. Flipping the cap open, Kanda squirted some of the liquid onto three of his fingers before tossing it to the side for later use. Lathering it around and between his digits before placing his longest at the boy's puckered and begging entrance. Glancing up, he made sure Allen was nice and lost before slipping one finger inside. Watching Allen's face, he ignored the way his muscles tensed. They relaxed soon enough and he began slowly thrusting his finger in and out, getting him used to something there. After a minute or so of that, he could feel the muscles loosening, twitching and wanting more. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Allen either, the boy moving his hips in time with his finger, head to the side and eyes closed, mouth open and spilling out whispered noises. Kanda smirked and looked at Lavi, who was still working the boy but keeping his from his release by wrapping his free hand around the base, thumb on the largest vein while his mouth was attached to the boy's nipple, alternating between the two.

Kanda returned his attention to preparing Allen, curling his formerly still finger. The actions dragged a cry from the boy, the pleasure making his body shake from his denied release. He vaguely wondered if they were being cruel, always stopping the youngest from releasing. But at this time it was more out of necessity than anything else. They didn't want to hurt their Allen, not when it came to this. Pulling out his finger, Kanda paired it up with another before pushing them both in. Repeating his earlier gestures, he set to work preparing him for what was to come. Literally. When he'd reached as far in as he could, Kanda twisted his fingers, dragging a shocked cry from the boy, his eyes flying open and legs moving as far open as they could go. He grinned and repeated the gesture, watching the tears stream down his face from the blinding pleasure. Tapping Lavi's arm once, he drew his attention, signaling that he could let him go. Nodding the redhead released his vein and Kanda twisted his fingers once more.

Allen came hard, his body almost hurting from the force that now crashed through his system. Pleasure - sweet, sweet pleasure - drowned him in oblivion, his body going still once more. He vaguely felt a sting in his lower regions but paid it no mind, having no mind to pay attention with anyway. He felt fuzzy, hazy, barely able to hang on. He felt like sleeping, so tired. He didn't care that it felt like he was in an oven set on high, he was so exhausted. They could do what they wanted to him while he slept and he couldn't care. Well, maybe in the morning when he wasn't drunk off this sinful pleasure they were giving him.

Lavi looked at their boy, amused with how he seemed like he was just about to pass out. But what fun would there be in that? Standing up, he quickly stripped himself of his sweat-pants and shirt, tossing them to the floor with Allen's boxers. Dropping his own, he settled between the boy's legs before reaching up and untying his hands. Red marks covered his wrists and he kissed them softly before letting the boy settle them beside his head, fingers curled loosely. Leaning forward, Lavi began kissing Allen heatedly while Kanda prepared himself.

Grabbing the previously discarded lotion, Kanda set about preparing Lavi for himself. It was always his job because the redhead wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back long enough to make it painless for the youngest. But like this, it allowed Kanda to familiarize himself with where the two felt the most pleasure.

Kissing the redhead's back, he alerted him to what he was about to do. He grinned at the shivers that raised goosebumps on Lavi's skin before pressing his longest finger inside. He did the same thing he'd done with Allen, slowly and gently preparing. He could hear the redhead gasp and moan into the kiss he was sharing with Allen.

Soon the redhead couldn't hold back his moans and turned his head to the side, letting them fall freely from his lips. Allen kissed his neck and jaw, helping him relax and feel more pleasure. Excitement and anticipation coursed through him, most of his tiredness suddenly gone. He'd expected them to do something... else. But as that usually only allowed the three of them to last for a minute or so max, he could understand that they wanted this to last. He wanted this to last. They'd been gone for almost two months and he'd been completely at a loss on how to get rid of his built up frustration without them.

When Lavi was prepared, Kanda leaned forward, kissing his spine to let him know, to be ready. As he wiped his fingers on the blanket and handed the redhead the lotion, said redhead collected his scattered thoughts and propped Allen's legs to rest on his shoulders. Spreading the lotion on his aching and neglected erection, he positioned himself, tossing the bottle over his shoulder for Kanda before slowly entering Allen. The boy arched like a bow, eyes wide and unseeing, breath caught in his throat. When he was fully sheathed, Lavi took a moment to catch his breath, forcing his hips to stay still. Oh, God, he felt like he was melting in the divine heat that was Allen. So tight and snug, wrapped around him like a too-small tube-top. Don't ask. It was a bet he'd lost to Yuu-chan.

Kanda, having already unbuttoned his pants and put the lotion on himself while Lavi entered Allen, set himself at the redhead's entrance. Grabbing his hips, he eased himself into him, groaning low at the tight heat he found himself in. He alternated between kissing Lavi's shoulder and Allen's leg, letting them know he was ready. Drawing out, he felt Lavi's muscles constrict around him, almost as if they didn't want him to go.

Lavi moaned, panting and looking down at Allen. He could have come right then and there at his expression. Clenching his eye shut, the redhead drew out of Allen before snapping his hips forward. As he pulled back again, he pressed Kanda back in, taking his pleasure to new heights at the feel of both penetrating and being penetrated. He began stroking Allen's member, the only one not covered at this moment. They would remedy that later.

Kanda rested his head against Lavi's shoulder, the side pressed against Allen's leg. His hair swished freely with the movements he and Lavi made. He looked over the redhead's shoulder to the youngest, watching his face contort in pleasure, his brow's scrunching and blush deepening with every movement.

The action was repeated, semi-coordinated and well versed. Their movements were familiar at all present and moans filled the room. Pants and pauses followed as they tried to make this last. Allen, already so tired, was the first to release, coating Lavi's hand in white. Soon the redhead followed, having received the pleasure he had. He filled Allen before dropping to the side, dragging the other two with him. Kanda, not yet satisfied, had Lavi move and took his place, thrusting in easily with the boy already stretched. Allen gave a weak cry before wrapping his arms around Kanda's shoulders, face pressed to his neck. Their slick bodies moved in sync, forming to fit each other. As Allen arched when his sweet-spot was assaulted, Kanda wrapped his arms around his back, drawing his Allen closer. His thrusts became frantic, loosing their rhythm as they neared their completion. Allen tightened his legs around Kanda and both held their breath as they toppled over the edge together.

"...Yuu..." Allen moaned, his voice breathless and barely audible. Kanda grunted in response and he buried his nose in Allen's hair, breathing in his sweaty, sweet smell that was mixed with sex and heat. One hand trailed up his back and tangled in his hair tilting his head so he could kiss the life out of him. It left them both dizzy and gasping, wanting more but unable to do it without killing themselves from asphyxiation.

Behind him, Lavi was somewhat recovered and had wondered into the bathroom to clean up. He had his fun earlier so he was satisfied. He didn't think Allen could handle another round so he would have to take a rain check on his earlier thought.

Soon, Kanda joined him in the shower with Allen in his arms. After getting the youngest cleaned up, he set him with Lavi so he could clean himself. When all three were done, the dried off and helped a dead-on-his-feet Allen to his bed where they set him under the covers between them.

None paid any head to the heat and humidity that filled the room. The window was open anyway.

**IMPORTANT! I recently became aware of someone who has been plagiarizing an author that i'm a big fan of. They are Yullen stories that are being converted into LaviYuu. Now, I have nothing against LaviYuu, I just don't read it. But the point of this is that there are people out there that do this. So if you see mine or any other author's stories that have been altered like this, report it to both the author and the site managers. Thanks.**


End file.
